


Broken Stars

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Syd Barrett - Fandom, marc bolan - Fandom
Genre: 1960s Music, 1970s, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Revenge Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd and Marc have been spending quite a lot of time together. One night, Syd confesses his love to Marc, and Marc breaks Syd's heart. In the second chapter June finds out and Syd and June get it on, June wanting to make Marc jealous. Eventually, all three are in the same bed!





	1. Denied Lover

Syd had been invited over to Marc's place for the second time that week, his wife being out of town. Syd had made excuses to his girlfriend about either not feeling well, or emergency band practice and she had bought it.

Marc's bedroom had clothes strewn about, as well as some of his feather boas. Both were just drunk enough from the two bottles of champagne that Marc had gotten Syd to loosen his inhibitions and try some on. Naked except for smeared kohl around his eyes and a pink feather boa, Marc pinned Syd to the bed and kissed him from his neck, down to his cock, before letting him up again.

Syd laughed himself out of breath, Marc's kisses and the feathers so soft against his sensitive skin. He wished this night would last forever, as the room began to spin.

"Oh God, Marc, I'm dizzy, tell the room to settle down." Marc fell backwards with laughter after kissing all around Syd's crotch. "Room, stop spinning, I order it!" He shouted, pointing at the ceiling. "Did that work?" Marc asked.

"'Fraid not." Answered Syd

"Damn, well, I guess I am only a Warlock of love." Marc sat up slowly, lest the same thing happen to him, and walked his naked body to the bathroom and poured Syd a glass of water.

Syd slowly sat up and took it from Marc, and sipped it. "Sitting up is much better, although, I did like what you were doing with your mouth while I was laying down."

Marc grinned and removed the feather boa. He kissed Syd's shoulder and the crook of his neck. "You mean like this? I can kiss you anywhere, love, anywhere you like."

"Kiss my lips then." Syd asked Marc. "Please, don't stop."

Their eyes met, and then Marc kissed Syd, caressing his shoulder and back as he did.

When their lips parted, Syd continued to look into the other's eyes. He bit his lip, and then took in a deep breath. "Marc, I must tell you something." His tone serious.

"Tell me something? Tell me what?" Marc was grinning, wondering what it could be.

"I love you." Syd confessed, his voice soft, but serious.

Marc started to laugh and fell back on the bed. "Oh Syd, you are still drunk, but I am flattered!"

Syd moved over so that he was looking down at Marc, his perfectly coiled hair spread out on the bed. Again he told Marc, "I love you, and I am not drunk! It has taken me a lot of courage to confess this, but I had to."

Marc's smile faded, and a serious look came over him. "Syd, you can't love me! I'm married and it just wouldn't work out."

"I cannot deny how I feel Marc, it doesnt work that way! You have treated me better than any lover, and our times together....do you deny that you don't have feelings for me?"

Marc put his hands to his forehead and slowly shook it before speaking. "Look Syd, I care about you, we are friends, friends with benefits even, but love? No, I don't love you Syd and we can't be together."

Syd's lip began to quiver as his long lashes batted back tears. He thought all the attention, the shopping, everything, meant something to Marc. He turned his head, feeling sick, and then ran off to the toilet and vomited. Marc just rolled his eyes.

When Syd was done, he splashed water on his face from the faucet, and rinsed his mouth out. He then turned and collected his clothes so he could dress.

Marc sat up, a puzzled look on his face. "Where are you going, it's 3 AM?" He asked.

"As if you are concerned." He snapped, still fighting back tears.

"Well I am, just because I am not in love with you, doesn't mean I don't care!"

"Sure Marc, whatever you say." A weariness had befallen Syd, and he just wanted to go home and get into his bed and cry himself to sleep.

Marc got up, wearing nothing, and stood in front of Syd. "You aren't going anywhere, you are ruining a perfectly good time!" His voice got louder and louder as he spoke, his eyes growing wide.

"Is that what I am to you, Marc, "a good time?"

"Well, yes? I thought that was the point. You and I, the most beautiful people on earth fucking each other into oblivion!" Marc shouted again.

A darkness filled Syd's eyes and he stood up, dressed. "I am not just a 'fuck' Marc 'a good time!' I am a person with feelings, my God, is there anyone that you love besides yourself?" Syd shouted back.

Marc slapped Syd in the mouth for what he said, and Syd flinched. "I love my wife June, never forget that!" Anger filled his voice and he was teetering on the edge of patience.

"Liar, I should have seen it, should have seen it a mile away! You only love yourself, Marc Bolan!" Marc moved quickly and soon he had Syd pinned to the wall. Syd was shocked, as he just wanted to leave.

"You take that back!" Marc warned

"No, because it is the truth. You used me for a good time." Syd bit his lip, as he was growing afraid of Marc.

"You had a good time, we both did, what is the problem?" He asked.

"I can't deal with this, or you, Marc, please just let me go home." He would beg if he had to, he was at that point.

"You should get undressed, and get back in bed with me and pretend this never happened. I can get more champagne and we can drink and fuck until the sun comes up!" He tried to smile, to entice Syd, but he knew it was fake, and he didnt want to be used anymore.

Syd then pushed Marc with all of his might, something very out of character for him. However, he felt like a cornered animal.

Marc hit the floor hard, and blacked out!

"Oh God!" Syd cried and then covered his mouth. He went to the phone and dialed the emergency line and left the phone off the hook before running down the stairs and out the front door into the darkness.

Syd did not know Marc's neighborhood, and there were no taxis running at this time. In a panic he went to a telephone box and dialed Roger up. He just told him he needed a ride back to his place, where he was, and then hung up after his bandmate agreed.

Standing and waiting for Roger, sirens from an ambulance and fire brigade wailed past him, and parked in Marc's yard. Panic gripped Syd's heart as he hoped to God Marc was okay.

  
Moment's later Roger pulled up, and Syd felt a slight sense of relief. Roger got out, and asked Syd what was happening, his face drained of all color. "We need to go, Roger, I can't talk about it, but I need to leave."

  
"Get in, then." Roger replied, slapping the hood of his car.

  
Syd did so, and when they were back on the main road, Syd's breathing began to go back to normal. He mopped his eyes with hands and looked at them. They were streaked with kohl, and he knew that he probably looked as bad as he felt.

  
"You are lucky, Syd, I was just about to undress for bed. I was at a party with my girlfriend and she didn't feel like staying over, so I was alone." You could hear the irritation in his voice. He'd always resented that Syd could pull a boy or a girl without even trying, but Roger had to work at it, and even then things often ended like tonight.

  
"I'm going to ask you one more time Syd, because if I dont' this is going to drive me bonkers. What were you doing calling me at three AM to come pick you up in a part of London we never go."

  
Syd began to break down, covering his face with his hands. Roger turned his head, jaw dropping slightly, but then had to look back as another car's head lights shown at them.

  
"It's all right Syd, whatever it is, it is all right." Roger was not very good at comforting people, and this was no different. He did his best though.  


"Oh Roger, that was Marc's neighborhood." Syd sighed.

  
"Marc? Marc who? Marc Bolan!" Roger acted more shocked that he really felt, he had a feeling, but never spoke of it.

  
"Don't tell anyone, especially the band, Roger... We were having, well I guess we were having an afair, since he is married to June, one of my old girlfriends."  


"An affair, you! Well, well.. and you've presented yourself so playful and innocent." Roger chuckled at that.

"You forget, I'm the one who slipped the word 'fuck' past the BBC in one of our songs." Syd reminded Roger. 

  
"Right, right, but still. So, then what happened?" Roger was practically on the edge of his seat about this bit of gossip.

  
"We kept seeing each other more and more, and he would take me shopping and would drink champagne in bed..."

  
Roger cut Syd off. "Okay, I don't need a description of what you two were doing in bed, I can guess!"

  
"Well anyway, tonight, I told him that I was in love with him." Syd confessed. Silence followed for a moment and then Roger spoke.

  
"You what? Syd, you know he's married and everyone knows he's the biggest egomaniac...." Roger gripped steering wheel. Syd really was mad if he thought Marc would drop June and ruin his reputation just for Syd.

  
"He didnt take it well, not well at all!" Syd let out a sob and wiped his nose. "He said I was ruining a perfectly good time and that I needed to undress so that we could go back to how things were! I don't think he cared about me at all." Syd stared into his lap and sulked.

  
He then muttered that he had to push Marc away from him, and that he had landed on the floor unconscious. 

"WHAT?" Roger shrieked.

  
"You heard me, that's what all those sirens were about." Syd confessed. He looked over at Roger. I'm so worried, even though he was rotten to me, I still love him and hope he is okay."

  
"Syd, you are never going to mention this to anyone. You and I will keep this a secret. I am not willing for our career to be ruined over this, and I am sure the same goes for Marc. Go back to your girlfriend, Syd, fall in love with her, I don't care if it kills you!" He warned.

  
Syd opened his mouth to protest, but he knew Roger was right, having been a former student of architecture, he always had a level head.

  
"For Christsake, will you stop wearing the kohl around your eyes, now, I know where you got that from, now, and it wasnt a girlfriend." Roger's words were harsh.

  
"No, because my girlfriends adore it, and Marc says I turn every head in London, and I'm not afraid to say I like the attention." Syd folded his arms like a grumpy child.  
Roger uttered something inaudible as they pulled in by Syd's place.

  
As soon as the wheels stopped, Syd opened the door. "Hey, remember what I said!" Syd nodded as he got out, and fished for the key to his door. Once inside, he shut it and locked it, then slid down to his knees, back to the door, and sobbed into his hands.


	2. Hot Revenge In The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June answer's the telephone when Syd calls to see if Marc is all right. She takes him to lunch and then to her bed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Syd finally stood up, his legs wobbly in his boots. He had cried himself dry and now his eyes burned and this throat dry from his sobs. Slowly, he made his way to his bedroom, and without flipping on the light, he sat on his bed and began to undress. His heart was broken, and his whole chest was heavy as he sat momentarily in thought, wearing only his Y fronts.

Clearing his throat, he got under his sheet and blankets, and hugged one of his pillows. After everything that had happened, he still wished it was Marc he had his arms around and that he wasn't alone in his own bedroom. With an exhausted sigh, he closed his bloodshot eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
When morning came, the sun streamed onto Syd's bed, and he sandwiched his head between pillows. Depression gripped him, and he didnt want to move from his bed. Eventually, though, he had to get up and have a piss, lest he wet the bed.

Having gone to the toilet, Syd then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a wretch, even when he was high he didnt look this bad, and her frowned. Syd went back to bed, wondering what Marc was doing.

"Oh God, Marc!" He spoke aloud, remembering he'd pushed Marc, knocking him out. Anxiety gripped him as he thought about how to find out if Marc was okay. He supposed he could ask Roger, but he had a feeling that was a bad idea. He knew Roger wanted him to have nothing to do with Marc, but Roger couldn't understand. Syd didnt even know if Roger was capable of love, but that was his problem.

'Maybe if I call and see if he answers, and if he does I will know he okay, and then I will hang up.' Syd thought. Not a bad plan.  
Syd put his dressing gown on, and slowly went to the kitchen where the telephone was. He got a glass of water, and then mustered up the courage to dial Marc's number. Grabbing the receiver he dialed the number and waited. There was a 'click' and then the voice of a woman on the other end that said, "Hello?"  
Syd had no time to panic, he just answered with, "Hello, um, how's Marc?"

The woman's voice told him that Marc had been taken by ambulance to the hospital and that she would not be giving out that number. 

Syd recognized the voice, it was his ex girlfriend, June, who was now Marc's wife. "June, it's Syd, is he going to be all right?"

"Syd? What are you doing calling Marc?" She asked.

"Um, well we are sort of friends, or we were. Last night we had a bit of a fight, and..." June cut Syd off.

"Syd, what did you do to Marc?" June demanded.

"N-nothing, I..." Syd stammered.

"You were sleeping together we'rent you? I know he was with someone, but you?" Hurt filled her voice and she sounded vulnerable.

"Y-yes, we were, but we aren't now." He didn't think that would matter, but it was worth a try.

"If it means anything, last night he told me he loves you--" said Syd.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Anger was rising in June's voice, an anger she was trying to suppress.

"So how did is Marc end up in the hospital?" June demanded.

"We had a fight and he pushed me against the wall. I felt cornered, so I pushed him. I had no idea I was even capable of pushing someone that hard. When I realized he was knocked out I called the emergency line and left it off the hook. I ran out, called a friend and went home."

Syd had just confessed to June.

"The hospital called me and I booked a flight home. He's awake now, but he wouldnt tell me how he was injured. I'm glad you did."

Syd was quiet for a moment. "He will probably hate me more now, seems he wanted that to be a secret."

"I'm his wife Syd, I deserve to know, and telling the truth is one of your strong points, even if can be a painful truth." June told him.

"I'm glad I have some redeeming quality."

"You have more than that, we just were not compatible. You are still a nice guy, even if you are fucking my husband." June laughed.

Syd blushed, but as he was the only one around, it mattered little. "Past tense, was fucking your husband, and really, it was more like he was fucking me. I'm sure you know of his dominance in bed."June laughed, and blushed over on her end of the telephone line.

"Say, Syd, I know this might sound mad, but I'm just sitting here alone, as Marc is still in the hospital. If you would like, I could pick you up and we could go have lunch."

This was the last thing that Syd had expected to happen. Lunch with his ex that was also now Marc's wife. He thought a moment and then agreed.   
"Pick me up in an hour, and we can go to you and Marc's favorite place in town." Syd felt bold presenting that idea, but it soothed his injured heart a bit. In the back of Syd's mind he wondered if they could make up for lost time.

"All right, in an hour." You could hear a smile in June's voice as they each hung up.

Syd yawned and scratched his head as he went to go and take a shower. Getting in, the warm water felt good on his skin and hair. He decided he was going to dress in some of the nice clothes Marc had bought him and do up his eyes in kohl. Stepping out of the shower, he wondered how June would react.

Next, Syd dried off, shaved and dried his hair. He went into the bedroom and chose some blue velvet trousers, a green satin shirt, and a waist coat to put on. After examining himself in the mirror he smiled and put on his nylon socks and Gohil's boots. One final touch, and that was, the kohl. He was an expert at it by now, and once that was on, he grabbed a jacket and cigarettes. Syd was ready, just as June knocked on the door. He opened it with a smile, and June smiled back. "Syd, you look...well, you look great!" Syd beamed at the compliment. "June you look lovely as well, and together having lunch we shall look quite the pair."  
She nodded, and led Syd out to the white Rolls. She wasn't afraid of driving, so both of them were up front. "Does Marc know where you are?" asked Syd. "Do you care?' replied June.

"No, I don't guess I do. I just want to have a good time with you, in all truth." Syd was being sincere, and surprised June wasn't upset, in fact quite the opposite.

When they got to the restaurant, Syd and June got out, and June gave the keys to the valet. This was nicer than any place that the two had gone out to together when they were dating, but then Marc had more hits and more cash.

Inside, the furniture was plush, there were crystal chandeliers, and folded cloth napkins on every table. The host asked if they wanted a table for two, and she nodded. Syd and June were led to a table where June ordered champagne for each and the club sandwich for both. This was the June, Syd knew, the one that was in control of everything, which was partly why they had broken up. He still wondered if she submitted to Marc, or how their relationship worked.

The champagne was brought first, and each lifted their glasses to drink. "I thought champagne was for celebrations." asked Syd. "Usually, however, Marc has me hooked on it as he practically lives on it. I'm sure you've noticed. She gave him a knowing look, and took another sip.

"Uhh yeah." Syd answered nervously, getting out his cigarettes. He asked if June wanted one and she accepted. "Marc hates them, but I smoke them when Im away." Syd then lit hers first, and then his own.

"How long were you two together?" June pried.

"About two months." Syd answered, uncomfortable.

"Hmm that seems about right." There was a hint of mystery in June's voice, but Syd dare not ask.

Each was brought their sandwiches which looked delicious, and Syd couldn't wait to take a bite. He picked it up, and was about to taste it when he felt June's stocking clad toes between his legs. Syd's eyes got big, and she gazed at him with a smirk. This was something she had done when they were dating, but had no idea she would try it now as a married woman. Needless to say, it still had the same effect and he began to squirm in his seat.

"H-how's your sandwich, June?" He asked, his voice going an octave higher. She hadn't even bothered with it, but Syd was nervous and couldnt think of anything else to say.

"I'm not interested in my sandwich, so much as I am interested in, you." She moved her foot around in just the right manner, and Syd was now her prisoner, hard as a rock. Now he couldn't eat his sandwich. Instead he downed his champagne and suggested to June that they leave.

June took out a crisp one hundred pound note and left it on the table for the waiter, knowing that would more than cover everything.

"You are going to have to be close in front, these trousers are tight and you already know what you have done to me." It wasn't a complaint, just a fact.  
Still smiling, she grabbed her purse and got up first. Syd was next, and June cast her eyes down to his crotch before he stood behind her. She began to walk and Syd followed. June asked the valet to retrieve their car while Syd stood on the pavement in absolute agony. It was now apparent that this was June's plan all along, she was going to get revenge, and as hot as Syd was, he didn't even care. It had been so long since he had been with June, and she was an excellent lover.   
The car came round and June was given the keys. "Get in, darling, we are going back to my place." He nodded, a brown curl bobbing. When Syd sat down he groaned, due to the tight velvet trousers. Right there in the parking lot, June used her slender fingers to unzip him and pull his cock out. "Just like I remember, " said June's lust filled voice. This was so much more comfortable, but Syd did feel exposed. Driving with one hand, June began to stroke Syd, and he widened his legs.

"Don't you come now, that's for me." June warned. He would have to make sure that her soft warm hand didnt take him over the edge. Thankfully, it was a short drive to the Bolan household.

Pre-come began to form on Syd's cock, and he gave out a sigh. "Oh you'd better hold off if you want me to give you a right good fucking like the old days, June." Her pupils dilated and she began to speed up, until they were in the driveway.

June grabbed Syd's chin and kissed him slowly. "Take me to the bedroom Syd, I need you." He voice was husky with desire, and he knew that she must be dripping wet between her thighs.

Syd zipped up temporarily, and then came round and opened the door for June like a gentleman. Hand in hand they raced into the house and up the stairs where June fell back on the bed. Syd pulled her damp knickers down, and buried his face in her hot womanhood, as she writhed and screamed out Syd's name. He licked and sucked her pink pearl until she was dripping. 

"Fuck me, Syd, I need your cock in me, you are driving me mad!" It was his turn to smirk, and he got up and dropped his trousers, while June practically ripped her dress off. Syd climbed on top of her and slid his cock in with a grunt. He fit like a glove, and always had. Grabbing June's breasts he began to thrust and tweak her nipples. She arched in pleasure, and Syd began pumping her harder and harder.

"Oh God, yeah!" June cried. 

Syd bent down and sucked on her breasts making sure to savor them but no so much as to leave a mark. He then went to her lips where they kissed passionately, tongues flicking in and out each rediscovering each other's mouths.

Both were so worked up, that is didn't take long before June was lost in orgasm after orgasm, and Syd finally came with a few heavy thrusts, filling her with his seed.   
When they were done, he pulled out and inched his fingers inside of June. He tasted her juices and his come combined, eyes focused on his former girl friend.

"I know what this is all about, and I don't care. Why should I? You can both use me back and forth to get back at each other all you want. Neither of you love me, but maybe love isnt what I need right now."

"Stop being so philosophical, and have a cigarette with me." June replied.

"Excellent idea." said Syd.

The telephone rang and June rolled her eyes when she answered it. It appeared they were discharging Marc. June confirmed when she got of the phone and told Syd to get dressed. "I'll drop you off and then get him, and I swear not a word about this." She pointed her varnished index finger like a weapon as Syd threw his clothes on hastily.

'She was going to pick him up with his scent on him, and his come still freshly dripping from deep inside her.' Syd thought. Interesting.

"Syd, stop daydreaming, that was one thing that annoyed me about you!"

"Fine, fine, I'm ready to go now."


	3. Back To The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc is discharged from the hospital, and June takes him home. They undress to take a nap together, and it turns out Syd has marked June with a purple love bit above her breast. Marc is angered, and June confesses. It is then they realize that they are cheating on each other with the same person, and that plans are to be made.

After June had dropped as disheveled Syd off, with a simple farewell kiss, she went to the hospital to pick up Marc. When she parked, she pulled a hand mirror from her purse, and put some fresh lipstick on. She hoped she only looked worried, and not like she's just had some amazing sex.

June checked in at the front desk, and was told to room 308, where most likely a nurse was helping him get ready to leave. She went over and found him in a chair, wearing the clothes he was brought in. He went to stand up, but June gestured for him to sit. "Just relax darling, I can take you home and we can bathe and rest all the rest of the day in the bed."

Marc smiled up at June and told her how nice that would be. "Such a shame you hit your head, and you said you tripped?"  
Marc nodded, and would have completely convinced June, if she didnt know the truth. 

A nurse came in with discharge papers for Marc to sign, which he did. "Let me get a wheel chair for Mr. Bolan, so he doesnt have to walk more than necessary." The nurse offered.

"I will go bring the car around then, and we can load him in with ease." June replied. "Marc was obviously enjoying the attention to detail given to him, and just let them take over.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." June told Marc, kissing the top of his head. She strolled out to the car, and parked in the loading zone at the front of the hospital. Marc was just being wheeled to the front, and out the doors. Both the nurse and June got Marc in the car, and June thanked the nurse.

June, then got behind the wheel, and began driving them home. "Would you like to take a bath firs, or have a lie down, darling?" she asked.

"I would love to just lay in bed wearing nothing along with you. Your soft body against mine as we doze would be heavenly." Marc persuaded.

"Sounds marvelous, I'm jet lagged from my flight, but I just had to come when I got a call about you. They want me back as soon as possible, but they shan't have me until I am ready."

They pulled into the garage, and June told Marc to stay put. "I will come round and take your hand so we can go slowly up the stairs together."

Marc nodded and waited for June. She opened the door and took one of Marc's hands and he slipped out of the seat, planting his feet on the pavement. "Come on dear." June crooned. She was still in bliss from the waist down due to Syd, so it was easy for her to be patient.

Once inside, June walked with Marc slowly up the stairs to get bedroom. Marc sighed. "So glad to be back home, that hospital bed was rubbish and all the sounds from the machinery. I could scarce sleep."

"Well, you are home now with me, and you can get proper rest." Both began undressing, and when had everything but her knickers off, Marc noticed a purple mark above her left breast...it looked just like a love bite! Marc's jaw dropped when he focused on it, and then met June's eyes. 

"What is that?" Marc asked, pointing.

"What?" In he and Syd's haste she hadn't time to look in the mirror, and did not know she had been marked.

"That!" Marc's voice was now raised, and June walked to the mirror and saw the mark for herself.

"It's nothing, it's.." June stuttered.

"Who are you fucking?" Marc shouted in anger, his face turning red.

"Now Marc, you need to rest, I.."

"You were fucking someone while I was in the hospital, were you not?" Marc went on. "Go on, tell me!" He demanded.

"All right, I will tell you!" Defiance in her voice.

"I fucked the same person you have been fucking behind my back for two months, Marc!"

She strided over, and grabbed a dressing gown and threw it on. There were cigarettes in the pocket and she lit one.

"You know how much I hate it when you smoke, June!" He sat down on the bed, wondering how she knew.

"I don't care, Marc, right now this cigarette is more important than you!" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke curl around her lips.

"So, we are both fucking Syd?" Marc asked rhetorically

"Seems so, but I had him first." She added.

"You also had him last" This is true, and maybe i will just have him again! She put the cigarette out in a crystal ashtray, and went to the bed.

"Syd and I aren't seeing each other anymore." Marc announced to June.

"Oh I know all about it, including the lie about how you hurt your head." June didnt even raise her voice as she spoke of what she knew.

"He says he is over wanting your love, because he knows he wont get it. since he and I broke up, he knows he wont get love from me either. He did say that, that might not be what he wanted."

"We are both fucking him, what if we both invited him over for a threesome? Just fucking no strings attached. " Marc suggested.

"I would be lying if I said I didnt like the idea. Being penetrated by the most gorgeous men around. Yes, and I can make it happen. You know I always get what I want." June smiled a wicked grin at Marc.

"Indeed I do." Marc replied.

June slid over to the bed and put her hand's between his legs. "I know just what the doctor ordered." With a sigh, he asked, "Oh yeah?"  
"For me to suck your cock, baby." She whispered in a husky voice. Take off the Y fronts, and let me kneel and worship at the god that you are."  
Marc loved what he was doing, and was quick to lose his underwear. Naked his cock was getting hard, and June grabbed the base. She began licking a stripe up the back, and then kissed the tip. Marc shivered, and she told him to lean back.

She began to take him all into her mouth, deep throating him occasionally as she bobbed her head up and down. June cupped his balls and gently squeezed, humming one of Marc's own songs. 

Marc moaned and called out "Oh yes, yes" as he gripped the satin sheets. June was good at what she did, there was no doubt about that.

As saliva dripped down Marc's balls his breathing got more intense and he cried that he was going to come. June deep throat him more until Marc went riggid and she swallowed his spurts of warm seed. When he was done, she popped off his cock and got on the bed. 

"Hope you feel better now." June cooed.

"Yes, oh yes, and I cant wait for you to get Syd over here." Mark breathed.

"I will ring him up later, for now, hold me as we lay together."

"Anything you say love."


	4. Three of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June get's Syd to come over again, but does not tell him that Marc is there, only that she has a surprise for him!

After slumbering through the afternoon and into the evening, June's eyes fluttered open. She looked over at Marc, and moved a few curls that had fallen in his face. He smiled in his sleep, and June left him to rest. 

Naked, except for her knickers, she grabbed her dressing gown and went downstairs to call Syd. She strode across the wood floor to the telephone and grabbed the receiver. She began to dial, and over at Syd's house the phone rang. He had been plucking his accoustic so was able to hear the ringing of the phone. Syd put his guitar down, and went over to answer.

"Hello?" Syd asked.

"Hello, it's June." Replied June.

"June? I really didnt think I would hear from you again, and certainly not so soon. Is anything the matter, or do you want me in your bed again?" You could hear a smirk in Syd's voice as he spoke the last part of his sentence.

"Actually, I do want you in my bed." She didn't mention Marc, and thought maybe she should just surprise him. He may not come over otherwise.

"Is that so? Well right now I'm doing something important." He lied.

"Well, cant it wait?" June dropped her voice an octave which made her sound more sensual.

"The question is, can you wait?" It was his turn to be a tease.

"Not really, won't you just let me come and pick you up?" There was some desperation in her voice now.

"How about, you slip your fingers in your knickers, and stick a few fingers inside of yourself?" Syd loved the vision of June doing this, and soon he had his own hand undoing his fly.

"Yes, Syd?" June breathed.

"Move those fingers in and out making sure your rub that pink pearl as you do so. Cradle the phone on your shoulder and grab one of your breasts while you are at it." Syd asked of her, stroking his shaft. She was quietly moaning, legs now spread apart, and fingers wet with her juices.

"All right, June, you still there?" Syd asked.

"Yesss..." She hissed.

"All right, then stop and come and pick me up now." Syd laughed.

"You are a cruel fucker, but clever, too. You'd better make me come harder than ever before when I get you back here!"

"I shall do my best!" It was the best promise Syd could make, but he was confident he could. 

Syd hung up and walked over to the sofa. He sat down, cock out. He continued to stroke himself, laying back and relaxing. Syd thought about June's wet honey pot, and Marc's hard love, and soon he was shooting come across his chest, and had some on his hand. He would have sat in the after glow, but if June was coming, he needed to change.  
Syd changed quickly, and as he walked downstairs the doorbell rang, Syd answered it, and June reached for Syd putting her arms around him and kissing him passionately. She took one of her hands and put it between her thighs so he could feel how wet she was. Syd kissed her again, and then they left for her house, Syd rubbing her pink pearl as they drove. June squirmed and cried, and Syd just grinned, getting hard all over again.

When they got to June's place, they got out of the Rolls, and June took Syd's hand as they walked. "You know, I have a surprise for you?" She said, teasing.

"A surprise, and just when I thought you calling me was a surprise." Replied Syd.

"I just hope you enjoy it." "Now you really have me curious, but I guess I will find out momentarily."

June opened the door to the quiet house. Marc was most likely still in bed, but that was where she wanted him.

"You have me worked up so no formalities, just up the stairs both of us!" June ordered.

"Yes ma'am, you dont have to ask twice!" Syd made his way up the stairs along with June, and kissed her at the top. The bedroom door was closed and when she opened it, Syd stepped inside. She followed after.

Syd couldn't believe his eyes, Marc was asleep in the bed! He turned and looked at June, anger painted on his face. "This better not be the surprise!" Syd hissed, his lips tight.  
"Uh, well, surprise?" June lifted her arms up, and let them fall to her sides.

Syd made for the door, but June was quicker. "Look, me and Marc had a talk. We are both fucking you, why not all three of us explore and fuck each other at the same time?" June seemed very enthusiastic, even though Syd's jaw had dropped.

"A threesome, and Marc is okay with this?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes!" She answered.

Marc began to stir, and sat up in the bed, his hair a mess of curls. Syd though that this was when he was most attractive, and looking back at him, he could not help but desire his touch again. 

June walked Syd over to the bed, and began to undress him. Syd looked at Marc, and apologized. "Syd, we were angry, and things got out of hand. Both of us were jerks, but I have a feeling this will more than make up for it."

Syd lay back and let June pull his shoes and trousers off as he stroked himself hard. Marc leaned over and began to kiss Syd repeatedly, their lips smacking until they went in for a long passionate kiss. June undressed, and got on the bed, hungry for Syd's cock. She began to lick and suck him while Marc positioned himself to fill Syd's mouth with his own cock. 

Syd took him in and sucked on him like he was a big stick of candy, savoring the flavor, lips stretched around his girth.  
After awhile, June popped off Syd's cock and kissed up his body. Marc moved so that they could position themselves differently.  
"Both of you bend over and let me see your asses." June then demanded. Marc and Syd looked at each other and smiled as they complied. June then took turns probing their pink swirls with her tongue. She licked and nibbled as both men arched and moaned. They turned their heads and kissed, and ended up moaning in each other's mouths, stroking their cocks. 

"June you are going to make us come too soon!" Marc pleaded. He knew from being with Syd just how long he could handle when he did this.  
They got on their knees and turned to June. Syd took one nipple in his mouth and March took another. They licked and sucked until her nipples were as hard as pearls, all the while Marc and Syd took turns fingering her wet slit, and tight asshole. 

Finally, she cried out, "Fuck me, fuck me both at the same time, I need you both!"

June was wet enough in the front that Marc just slid in, but Syd grabbed the lotion and fingered her a bit before entering her from behind. Once both men were in she cried out, pulling at her hair and gasping. "Fuck me!" She demanded, and they both began to slide in and out. Each covered her with kisses and love bites, and occasionally Marc and Syd would tilt their heads and kiss each other. 

All three were writhing in ecstasy, screams and cries of pleasure emanating from each, sweat causing them to glow.  
Soon June was coming, her body rigid as endless waves of nirvana rolled over her body. Next, Marc came, filling June will his hot seed a grunt escaping his lips. Syd came last, but his orgasm was the most intense. June was tight, and Syd had become so aroused fooling around with these two, that when he finally came, there was so much, it stared to ooze out of June. He cried as well, his words not even clear.

Each man pulled out exhausted and fell back on the bed. June hurried to the toilet as she was dripping at both ends. After cleaning up, she got on the bed and lay between them. 

"This has been a most splendid evening, hasn't it" June asked.

"Yes." Answered Marc

"Oh Yes!" Answered Syd.

"Good, because I think we should make a habit of it. All three of us trust each other, and the pleasure is like nothing I've ever felt."  
Each man agreed.

"The only time we will miss out is when one of us is on tour." Syd brought up. "Well when we get back, it will be that much better."  
Syd gave a mischievous grin. "I suppose you are correct."

"Now who wants the shower and who wants the tub? Since there are three of us one will have to double up." said June.  
"I just want to lie here a few more minutes." Syd sounded sleepy, and soon all three were dozing on the bed.


End file.
